Everything is Fine
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: Raven has made a decision. A different look as to what Raven would do in a given situation. Please read the warning inside. Oneshot.


**WARNING: This story is about abortion. If you are against abortion, then I suggest you do not read it and spend your time on a story you will find more enjoyable. Please do not flame me for this.  
**

* * *

Hi,

Wow, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm very sorry. I'm bouncing around ideas for my other stories. It's my first year in college, so please be forgiving.

I just started writing this after visiting the planned parenthood website. My story is about Raven deciding to have an abortion. I have never experienced one, and hope never to know what it's like(I am pro-choice). If there is anyone who is reading this and has, please don't be offended if I really screwed up here. I took a guess and wrote it down.

I wrote this story because there have been so many stories of Raven being pregnant. I think it's one of the trends for this fanship. Anyway, I wrote about her having an abortion because I can see it being something she would do. I also see her keeping the baby. I think that Raven is pretty complex, and that honestly it would be hard to say what she would do in the situation. I just quickly wrote this, so when I have enough time I will go back and edit it.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She knew she had decided to do this. That this was the best thing. Sighing she removed her pants. This was…going to be messy. She rid herself of her shirt and bra, finding a comfortable shirt that he had left behind for her to wear. To think of him as she inhaled his scent, drifting off to sleep. She watched herself in the mirror as she slid the panties down—her hands shaking, and legs not giving her enough support. 

How long had she been standing here? Not too long. At least she didn't think so. But when she looked at the time she realized she had been looking at herself in the mirror for a good forty-five minutes.

Her stomach turned, and she clutched to her chest of drawers for balance. Her breathing for some moments was raspy, the air bouncing around in her lungs—never filling them. She released a whimper as she realized that her face was becoming very red. She wanted to cry, but pride kept her from doing that. Not now. Not at this moment.

The feeling was gone. It had passed. She could stand upright, her legs still shaky, but able to walk her to her purse, resting on the bed. Digging past the little notes, makeup, cell phone, and i pod she found the capsule. Popping it open, she tilted her head back to keep the tears from spilling. It will be all right.

Swallowing them with her favorite tea, she breathed another sigh. Dimming the lights, and picking up the book she had started, she curled into the bed. Sleep capturing her in its claws.

"AH-uH!" she shot awake. She knew there would be some pain…but Azar did this go beyond her expectation. She knew the sticky substance pooling between her legs, and even though she didn't want to look at it she did.

Scarlet glistened against her dark sheets. It was a little, but another spasm forced more out. She wrapped her arms about herself, the only thing she could think of doing.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to release her fear and pain in some other way than small whimpers, ragged breaths, and increasingly louder moans. This was what was supposed to happen. It would be ok. She would not cry because this was what needed to be done.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her pain, but increased her panic.

"Hey! It's time for dinner!" he pounded on the door again.

She bit her lips to keep herself from crying out. Please no matter what, don't let him come in. "I'm not hungry." She choked out. Had she really been so stupid as to do this when everyone was still up?

She didn't hear anything for a while, but she knew he was there. She could feel his anxiousness. He wouldn't go away anytime soon she knew that. But she still hoped for him to leave. "Is everything alright?" he called through the door.

"Everything's fine." Her voice strained. Now he would know something was wrong.

She continued to breath deeply, softly so that he could not hear anything. In…hold…out…in…hold…out…in…hold…out… She continued like this until she felt nothing. Just her chest gently rising and falling. The sticky liquid still warm between her legs. She was sore, but she knew within a few hours the pain would mostly disappear.

He was still there.

"Go eat." She called to him. "I'm going to shower."

He didn't say anything. He stayed by her door.

Deciding there was nothing else to do, she went to the hot waters of her shower. She let the water beat onto her neck and back. The heat opened and cleansed her pours. Picking up her shampoo she began her usual routine.

She had finished everything. She thought she had taken her time with it. But now she held the poof in her hand, and stared at the soap. She went with jasmine—soft and feminine. The scents surrounded her, her aching muscles relaxing.

The water started to turn cold. Too cold. She jumped out, nipples dark and hard, her skin covered with goose bumps. She found the warm towel, and gladly wrapped herself within it.

She came to her bed and examined the mess. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand. There was something in it. Very tiny, it looked like a lump. She felt her stomach turn once more, and prepared herself for the worst.

It was a few hours before she emerged from the room. She found him there, sitting across from the door, eyes transfixed on it. He snapped up when she stepped out.

"What happened?" he searched her eyes, and then quickly scanned the room behind her. He would find nothing there for she had cleaned it very carefully.

"I just felt a little sick. Guess I didn't eat something very good for lunch today." She shrugged it off. "I'm going to make some tea."

He followed her into the kitchen; everyone had gone to bed. She should have waited until now. He watched her every movement, as if she would suddenly do something that would reveal to him what happened in the confinement of her room. When the tea had brewed to that just right flavor she sat next to him to enjoy her cup.

"Tell me when you're ready." He whispered into her ear, his arms wrapped about her. "Huh?" he looked down at her when he felt her tears stain his shirt.

* * *

Yes, I know it needs refining. Don't worry it will happen. Thank you for reading. Please Review 


End file.
